Fancy meeting you here!
by Terrenis
Summary: What if Thor had found Loki already in Stuttgart and confronted him right there?...slight Thor/Loki – Oneshot.


✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣڿڰۣ

Why?

By Terrenis

A/N: What if Thor had found Loki already in Stuttgart and confronted him right there?...slight Thor/Loki – Oneshot.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣڿڰۣ

He had finally achieved what he had been dreaming of.

Loki smiled sardonically, when he and his clones were standing on that square in Stuttgart, looking at the kneeling masses in front of him. In this moment, the god truly felt like the king he ought to be in Asgard. But if he couldn't be a king there then he would be one here in this realm. And his reign over Midgard would start in this city.

Gripping his staff tightly, he strode through the rows, not one of the terrified people daring look up into his face.

"Yes, that's the way it should be! Kneel before me! Me, your new ruler! For one thing is certain…you were made to be ruled! BY ME!" he shouted out loud, making sure that everyone could hear him.

But then something happened Loki hadn't planned on. An old man got up and DARED telling him, the god of chaos, to his face that he would never kneel before someone like him.

Loki sneered. This was the perfect opportunity to show his power to all potential wannabe-rebels, to let them know with whom they would be messing with. He went on till he reached the man defying him and lifted his insignia.

"It seems I have to do something as a warning to others who try to defy me. So watch carefully! What I'm about to do, will happen to anyone who tries to oppose my will." he shouted, his voice echoing all over the square.

Then the god fixed his penetrating gaze on the old man, who was standing before him with his head held high, not noticing the sudden clouding of the starry sky and the thundering und flashing that followed.

Before he could use his sceptre, Loki suddenly heard an acute sound and not a minute later something hit him right in the chest at full tilt and threw him backwards, until he finally stayed lying there, groaning with pain.

The people around him were looking alarmed toward the direction, from which the object had come from. But all they saw was a giant hammer, resting on the ground with the handle up.

As soon as Loki had somewhat recovered, he straightened himself with an angry scream, his expression promising a slow and painful death to the one who had dared attacking him like this. But then his gaze fell on Mjolnir and Loki sucked in a deep breath. If the hammer was here, then…

As if Mjolnir had heard him, the hammer started to move and finally shot into the hand of his owner. A few metres away, gracefully like the deity he was, his brother Thor was standing there, his red cape and his blond hair blowing in the wind and with his signature hammer in his hand.

Loki could clearly see the emotions on his brother's face like an open book, a fact that wasn't entirely new to him. But one particular emotion stood out and it was one, which the younger god had seen more than once in his lifetime, making him feel wretched. It was the same emotion he had seen in Odin's eyes before falling from the Bifrost.

Disappointment. Pure Disappointment.

"I believe that's enough, Loki. You have already done enough damage!" Thor thundered, looking at his little brother. This one swallowed heavily, when he heard the sharpness in Thor's voice, but nevertheless forced himself to smile.

Grabbing his staff, the younger god got up and said: "Brother, fancy meeting you here! What brings you here?"

The thunder god's eyes narrowed and he walked between the still sitting, astounded looking citizens till he had reached his brother and snatched the staff from him, throwing it into the fountain to his right.

Loki flinched and tried to hide his pent-up tension and also fear from Thor. The older god grabbed him by the shoulder und shook him for a moment.

"How could you do this to me…us, Loki?" Thor whispered finally, looking with teary eyes at him. Loki snorted angrily.

"DO WHAT? SHAMING YOU AND ODIN? I WAS JUST AIR FOR YOU, NONEXISTENT. I BET YOU WER GLAD THAT YOU FINALLY GOT RID OF ME." he yelled at his brother, not caring that the people he tried to kill just a few minutes ago now became witnesses of a family dispute among gods.

Thor's face now took on a hurt expression und he shook Loki until the younger god began to feel dizzy.

"How can you say something like that, brother? Do you have any clue what we went through since your fall? We mourned you. Me, Asgard, Mother and Father, too!" the thunder god hissed at him.

Hearing the last words, Loki started to laugh loudly. "My Father? Your Father! Odin is not and was not and will not be my father, just as you are NOT my brother. Or does that not go into your fucking thick skull?" he snarled at his ex-brother, looking deeply into Thor's blue eyes.

That hit home. Thor stared at his younger brother without a word and bland, letting go off him. Loki heaved a sigh of relief, because his former brother could have easily broken a few of his bones. Even now he still felt some after-effects of Thor's grip, knowing that he would surely keep a few bruises.

Wiping some imaginary dust off his armour, he clapped Thor on his shoulder, making a move to go by.

"See, it wasn't that difficult. But you can go now and do what you want. I have a realm to conquer."

With these words, he proceeded to do what he wanted to do before Thor's rude interruption, when the older god stopped him again, saying something that Loki had never expected to hear from him, but from their 'father'.

"I'm disappointed in you, Loki! In fact, I'm very disappointed. If you intend to follow this path further, then I have to stop you, no matter what…." The thunder god said in a quiet, but determined voice.

"I'm curious about how you are going to do that." the Trickster mocked.

At that moment he heard a crash behind him and the sound of a jet above him. Loki slowly turned and his smile faded, when he saw Captain America and Iron Man standing there and the SHIELD jet hovering above them.

It couldn't be. His brother had tricked him, the trickster. He hadn't come alone, but diverted him, until the government people had come here.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Now I'm the one who's disappointed, Thor. Collaborating with the mortals…Alright, you win. I give up. Do what you want. But I'll never go back to Asgard with you. I would rather go with those two gentlemen over there. See you, Thor!"

Loki left the thunder god standing there and went to the soldier and the billionaire, hands held up high. Both of them looked dumb-founded at the god, but didn't hesitate and arrested the trickster, while Thor went to fetch Loki's staff from the fountain.

The blonde god waited, until the jet with his companions and his brother flew away and the sighed.

To be honest, he hadn't expected that his reunion with Loki would take such a disagreeable course. His little brother had changed so much. He wasn't the quiet, silent, but also mischievous god anymore. He had changed to a completely different being.

But Thor would be damned if he wouldn't try everything in his power to talk him out of accomplishing his goals. And if he had to die trying, so be it.

Chasing that thought away for now, the god whirled his hammer and rocketed up high in the air and into the clouded sky, the first stars twinkling again through the gaps.

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣڿڰۣ

THE END!

✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣ✿ڿڰۣڿڰۣ

Sorry for the lack of action, but I really needed to get this out of my system. I hope you liked it nevertheless.

Terrenis


End file.
